Ttyl 2
by Pluto the Dog
Summary: Angela really wants to go to Disney World with her friends but When she got to Disney World she doesn't want to go on the roller coaster ride. She got on one of the roller coasters and decided she had liked it and wanted to go on another one .


Ashly Marten

Ttyl 2

"Look, look its Cinderella's castle in Disney world, it looks so pretty," screamed Zoe.

"Ya, what do you think it's supposed to look like, a piece of junk" exclaimed Maddie.

"No, but Magic Kingdom is a neat place to be in Florida. We picked a good place to go for vacation. Hey look its Pluto my favorite character in Disney world, lets get in line to go and see him," said Zoe excitedly.

"Ok" said Angela calmly.

"O no the line is closed, to bad we can do it later. Lets go on space mountain instead and then walk around and get supper since someone didn't wake up till two o'clock and then had to take a 45 minute shower, Angela" said Zoe.

"Sorry, it was a long plane ride I was tired," exclaimed Angela.

"Ok let's just go get in line for Space Mountain," claimed Maddie.

"Ok but let's hurry because it will probably be a long line to wait in" Zoe said sadly.

"I'm kind of scared because I have never been on a roller coaster before" replied Angela.

"I like to go on them so I know that you will like them too" claimed Zoe.

"Well I don't know, I'll trust you, I hope it doesn't go upside down because the upside down roller coaster's don't sound very interesting to me" replied Angela.

"Well don't worry we will be there for you" exclaimed Maddie.

"Ok" Angela concerned.

The three best friends got up to where they load the people on the roller coaster and that's when Angela started to get really worried and scared because the roller coaster was only a one person seating so Maddie and Zoe could not be there with her when the were on the Space mountain. Angela, Maddie, and Zoe hopped on the roller coaster and then the roller coaster started to go and Angela screamed at the top of her lungs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Angela screamed the whole entire ride but it turned out at the end she enjoyed Space Mountain and she would definitely go on another roll coaster.

"Alright now lets go and get something to eat and go on one more ride before we go back to the hotel and swim" considered Maddie.

"How about we go to the Plaza restaurant," said Zoe.

"Ok but lets not take too long the park closes at eight O'clock and it is almost five thirty" exclaimed Angela.

Angela, Maddie, and Zoe order two hamburgers with fries and a cheeseburger with fries. When the three got their food they smiled with joy because it smelt as if they were at burger king ordering a meal back at home. When they got done with their supper they agreed on a ride to go on. After a while they finally picked the Pirates of the Caribbean boat ride. When they got there it was a forty-five minute wait and it was already six forty five. They finally got to where they load people on the boats. The three girls got on the boats together this time and when they got out they were all happy because in the middle of the ride they got stuck on the boat but some of the people who work at the place finally got them unstuck. After finding there way out they went to the parking lot and went to the hotel to swim.

The next morning they got up at seven O'clock because they had one more day and they had to visit MGM studios and sea world yet. They got ready and headed off. They first went to MGM studios and the first thing the did was get in line for the hotel of terror witch in side the hotel was the elevator ride.

"I have heard of this ride on TV and I was hoping I could go on it one day," said Maddie.

"Well here is your chance," exclaimed Angela.

"You have got to be joking me it's a fifty minute wait" cried Zoe.

"That's fine member we got up at seven we will be ok" claimed Angela.

They finally got up to the doors of where they buckle you in and the ride finally began. It started out with ghosts and then that's when the fun began the elevator started to go up everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs, the windows opened the elevator fell down at least six floors in the matter of seconds and it did that about ten times until the ride was finally over.

"That was so fun," said Maddie.

"Ya that was the best ride I have ever been on," Zoe excitedly.

"That hurt my stomach a little but it was a lot of fun to be honest," claimed Angela.

After they got out they saw Pluto and Goofy again. They also saw extreme stunt show and a Muppet vision 3-d show. They all thought that it was pretty cool. They got on to a monorail to go to sea world and when they got there they went strait to the dolphin show they sat in the splashing zone and they got drenched with water. They also saw some really neat tricks that there trainers had taught them. Right after that they saw a shamoo show and they also sat in the splashing zone. Shamoo was big and talented but they thought she was really good at splashing people. They went back on the monorail and went to their car to go back to the hotel. They started to pack so they would be already so they could go on the airplane back home.

They had to get up at seven again because their plane didn't leave till ten. After awhile they got to the airport and almost missed their plane when they got to Georgia they had to wait because they had a four-hour lay over. The four hours passed and they heard the speakers saying that there plane had a two-hour delay because of the rainy weather. Finally their plane started to load up after six hours of waiting. They finally got back home and when they did there parents were there jest chatting away. Angela, Maddie, and Zoe got together one last time before they went to there own houses and this is what the girls said. "The next time we go on a vacation we have to go to Disney Land."


End file.
